Undertale: The Pacifist's Protector
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: BoBoiBoy and friends decided to play Undertale together but Adu Du decided to trap BoBoiBoy in there. However, some unexpected things happened and BoBoiBoy alongside his new 'friend'; Chara will accompany the fallen human child across the Underground who is controlled by his friends while at the same time figure out more about Chara himself. BoBoiBoy/Chara Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone to another crossover fanfic of mine. If you're only familiar with Undertale (I don't know how you'll be interested to read this since you'll most probably know what BoBoiBoy is about to be interested but who am I to judge your actions), BoBoiBoy is a Malaysian 3D animated show about a boy and his friends receiving powers from a yellow spherical robot fighting a green alien whose head is shaped like a cube and antennas for ears who plans to conquer Earth for cocoa.**

 **On the off chance you know NOTHING of Undertale (Like HOW?), well the dialogue later in this chapter will reveal that anyway.**

 **For those who are familiar with my work, I know what you're thinking (OMG, WHY ARE YOU NOT UPDATING YOUR OTHER FICS!?). But I promise that I'm working on other fics now as well as making sure I know how the plot goes.**

 **For those familiar with my 'BoBoiBoy and Fang play Undertale' videos, this is not a written adaptation of those videos. This takes place BEFORE BoBoiBoy: The Movie as opposed to the videos which takes place AFTER the movie**

 **Disclaimer: The obvious things I don't own.**

* * *

BoBoiBoy was proud of himself for thinking up of this idea.

He know it won't be too fun compared to going camping or anything but he figured this would be redeeming. But he figured this recent game that he heard of, 'Undertale' would be a very different experience for them, considering the non-spoiler reviews.

He had invited everyone the day before, and had someone bring a laptop (with Steam installed), and the whole gang (with Ochobot) gathering in BoBoiBoy's room to play the game, the charger plugged in so that they don't have to worry about. Luckily, none of them had played the game before so everyone gets to experience the whole game similarly.

"Playing video games together wasn't the first thing that comes to my mind when it comes to spending time together but I guess in a way this kinda works" Fang commented as he started downloading the game (he was the one with the Steam account after all)

"We shouldn't play for too long, remember? Especially with my mother putting a limit on how long I have to play in a day" Yaya reminded.

"Well I'm sure we can get through this game soon enough" Ying said, reassuring her best friend.

"Well, we can take turns, right? With all of us here, I'd say we have 3 hours tops if we are all stuck with that rule" BoBoiBoy said, still could not stop smiling ever since his friends arrived to play together.

"I thought we'd have like 6 hours" Gopal whined.

"That explains your grades" Ochobot, Fang and Yaya said simultaneously.

"Hehe. Awesome!" BoBoiBoy did his thumbs up as usual. Soon, they finally opened the game and read through the introduction.

"I wonder why the humans and monsters were in war in the first place? It seems like they were in peace at one point right?" Yaya commented when the game mentioned how war broke out between the monsters and humans.

"Though the music's kinda nice" Ying commented.

"What exactly are we doing in this game?" Ochobot asked as the intro mentioned how the humans sealed the monsters with a powerful magical barrier.

"The monsters broke out one day and we have to sop them?" Gopal speculated but then was almost immediately proven wrong the intro showed a child wearing a striped sweater going up Mt. Ebott and fell down into the Underground before the screen turned white and the game's title was shown.

"I guess we kinda have to get out of there or something" Fang concluded.

"But why is that kid going up the mountain in the first place?" BoBoiBoy wondered.

"Maybe that kid ran away from home or something?" Gopal said.

"Maybe something bad happened" Ochobot answered.

"That was a vague assumption" Fang commented.

"That child was a girl, right?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Now that you mention it, they never show um... Their face" Yaya said, also unsure of the human child's gender.

After looking at the control configurations (as well as setting the controller because they believe it will be a bit more comfortable), they were brought to a screen in which they get to name the human.

"Okay, what should we name um... Them?" BoBoiBoy asked, all of them still unsure of the 'Fallen Human''s gender. They all agreed (Fang reluctantly) that BoBoiBoy should go first since it was his idea to get them to play the game together.

"We need something that really suits them" Ying said.

"Why are we calling um... Them... 'them'?" Gopal asked.

"Because we're not sure of their gender of course" Ying replied.

"Wait we refer to those kind of people that way?" Gopal asked, shocked at this 'revelation'.

"Yes, Gopal" the others said, annoyed.

"BoBoiBoy, just name them whatever you want. I don't think it's important. We don't need to waste so much time figuring out a name" Fang said.

"All right. Geez, be patient will you?" BoBoiBoy turned to the annoyed spiky-haired boy. As he turned back to the computer screen however, he noticed the screen glowing brighter.

"Wait, what's-" a bright light was suddenly emmited from the computer screen, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. As soon as the light cleared, it was clear that something went wrong.

BoBoiBoy disappeared.

"Where's BoBoiBoy!?" Fang asked.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he got transported into the game!" Gopal concluded, having experiencing similar situation multiple times.

"That blockhead just won't give up, would he!?" Ying angrily commented.

"Guys, look at the screen" Ochobot pointed out. Instead of the name selection screen, it insetad wrote out 'Chara' (which were magnified to be bigger) while a label above read 'The true name'.

"What kind of name is... Chara?" Yaya wondered while hoping she pronounced it right (pronouncing it according to the spelling instead of pronouncing the 'cha' part as 'ka'). Fang ignored her and sat down on what was previously BoBoiBoy's seat.

"Gopal, we'd have to finish the game to get him out right?" Fang asked.

"Last time I checked, yes" Gopal confirmed.

"We'd have to finish this game today then!" Fang said as he accepted the name and the screen turned white.

30 minutes ago, elsewhere...

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed the purple robot.

"What is it, Probe!?" said the short green alien (whose head is shaped like a cube with antennas that were actually his ears), Adu Du.

"BoBoiBoy and the others are going to play a video game together! On a PC!" Probe, his robot sidekick exclaimed. Adu Du earlier sent out Probe to investigate happenings throughout the town (and island) just to check whether there are incidents worthy enough for them to take advantage of.

"What kind of game? A PapaZola game?" Adu Du asked.

"No, Mister Boss. It's a different kind of game this time. It's called Undertale" Probe said before doing his version of an evil laugh.

"What's different about this one?" Adu Du asked.

"Computer?" Probe called.

"Undertale is a video game in which the player controls a human child as they traverse through an underground infested with monsters as they try to escape to the surface world" Adu Du's computer behind him started.

"Monsters, eh? What's so interesting about this game? The plot doesn't seem to be that new or interesting" Adu Du wondered.

"Unlike most RPG games, the player has the option to either spare the enemy or destroy them, meaning the player can finish the game without truly defeating anyone" the Computer finished.

"Plus the fact, there are multiple endings depending on how many monsters you defeated" Probe added. Adu Du wondered briefly as to why Probe was so excited in talking about the game but soon connected the dots.

"Probe, are you suggesting on recycling another old plan? Because last time we did it, it did not work as well as we hoped" Adu Du reminded Probe of one of their previous plans of trapping BoBoiBoy in a video game.

"Then we should make some changes to make it more foolproof then" Probe suggested.

'Hm... That may be right. We could probably change things from the last plan and make it better like that other time' Adu Du remembered the improvements they made from recycling another one of their previous plans of screwing around with the children's emotions. It failed again of course but he was close to success. Who knows, maybe they'll improve this one to the point they can actually succeed.

"All right then. Computer! Get the machine ready!" Adu Du commanded.

At an unknown place

Once BoBoiBoy realised that he was sitting on ground and not a chair, he opened his eyes.

There was nothing. He was alone.

BoBoiBoy started panicking and began looking around. At least he can move... Wait what?

Last he remembered, there was the light the suddenly lit up the entire room too brightly. The light had seemed familiar enough for BoBoiBoy to know who was responsible.

Adu Du.

Which means, Adu Du had probably decided to trap him in a video game again. But strangely enough he can actually move his body. He hasn't tested out his powers though.

"Who are you?" a new voice greeted him. When BoBoiBoy turned to the source of the voice and saw the same child he saw in the game's intro, though certain details are a lot more clearer now.

They have bright red eyes and slightly puffed cheeks. Their shirt was green with yellow stripes and they wore a pair of brown trousers and their hair are bright brown.

The child was around three fourths of Ying's height which, for BoBoiBoy was taller than he thought they'd be.

"I-I'm BoBoiBoy... Who are you?" BoBoiBoy hesitantly answered. He was slightly confused because when he and Gopal were first trapped in the game, the two REPLACED the player character but now he was here with the child who he assumed was the character he and his friends were supposed to be controlling. Also, he should really remind himself to ask of the human's gender. Their voice and appearance fit both.

The child's serious (and slightly scary) face faced him for a few more seconds before turning towards their left, prompting BoBoiBoy to do the same. He was surprised to see the word 'Chara' float in front of them with the label above saying 'The true name'

"My name... Is Chara"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Chapter 2 and all. What makes this second chapter a bit hard to write is because I was wondering where the heck do I stop this chapter in and all.**

 **I have also recently watched the Undertale theory video explaining how Chara wasn't as evil as people make them out to be. By the time I wrote the first chapter, I already kinda had a hunch but I didn't explore or research as deeply as that video did and all. But I did introduce a different concept in this fanfic that could either pass up as an Undertale theory or something exclusive to this fanfic**

 **But regardless, I don't own any of these properties**

* * *

BoBoiBoy stared wide eyed at Chara, who despite their (he or she? He really needed to ask them) height, had this glare that reminded him of some of the enemies he fought. A threatening one.

"Who are you?" Chara asked without any sign of expression.

"B-BoBoiBoy" BoBoiBoy replied. He just cannot help but feel intimidated by the child.

"How did you get here?" Chara asked. But before BoBoiBoy could answer everything turned white but then faded out. BoBoiBoy, who covered his eyes again, opened them and not only did he realised they were in a different area (well lit too) but that Chara was translucent.

"Chara... What happened to your body!?" BoBoiBoy nearly panicked but Chara only blinked and looked at him and the rest of his body.

"The same could be said about you" they said. BoBoiBoy was momentarily confused but later on realised that his body too was translucent!

"What the!?" he exclaimed. Chara however, focused their gaze onto something else and kept staring into that direction.

"What are you looking- woah!" BoBoiBoy was shocked to see another child nearby, though their body is fully visible. They looked identical to Chara though their hair are a darker brown and their skin are more yellowish. Their eyes seemed to be closed but even then they seemed as though they can actually see. Instead of green with yellow stripes, their sweater are navy blue with pink stripes. They also seemed to be standing on a bed of golden flowers. There was also light illuminating from above.

"Who... Are you?" BoBoiBoy asked. Chara kept staring at the other human with a glare.

"I'm-"

"Where's BoBoiBoy!?" a new voice, one BoBoiBoy recognized wondered.

"What the?" Chara grew irritated as the they and BoBoiBoy looked around, though they noticed BoBoiBoy instead felt excited.

"Yaya!? Fang!? Ochobot!? Ying!? Gopal!? I'm here!" BoBoiBoy shouted once he noticed floating above the three of them.

There was a large screen and in it were BoBoiBoy's friends looking worried while staring at them.

"Why is there just the kid? Where's BoBoiBoy?" asked Gopal. BoBoiBoy widened his eyes at the comment before laughing nervously.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" BoBoiBoy nervously said. He was hoping at the least that they were joking (however unlikely as that may be) and that they can see him.

"For someone who just fell down, Chara seems expressionless" Ying said.

"Are their eyes always closed?" Yaya said.

"Wait... Chara?" BoBoiBoy realised. Were they calling the kid with the purple sweater 'Chara'? Was that kid the only one they can see? They can't see Chara either?

All these questions confirmed one thing. The child is the only one his friends can see.

Realising this, BoBoiBoy knelt down, not realising tears ran down his cheeks. Chara looked at him, not even reacting to the behaviour while the other child, despite the comments by the others as seemingly expressionless looked at him in pity and worry.

"Am I... Going to be stuck here forever even if we win?" BoBoiBoy wondered.

"I-I don't know what's really going on but I'm sure you'll get to talk to them again" unlike Chara, the other child had a childish tone to their voice and sounded slightly more female. The child also seemed to care more than Chara.

"I'm Frisk by the way. They called you BoBoiBoy, right?" the child introduced herself (BoBoiBoy decided Frisk was a girl), though BoBoiBoy became confused once he calmed down and stood up.

"Frisk? Then why-" before BoBoiBoy could ask any further, Frisk started moving away from him and Chara.

"Well whatever happened, we have to get this over with" Fang's voice said and BoBoiBoy realised Frisk is the character his friends were playing as, though it did leave questions.

Why can only see Frisk? Why did they move Frisk before she could finish talking to him. Did they not hear her?

Regardless, once Frisk went through a door BoBoiBoy and Chara (who was surprisingly silent throughout the earlier conversation and BoBoiBoy decided Chara was a 'she') were transported into the next room. Light illuminated onto a single golden flower in the dark room. Strangely enough, the flower had a face on it. A happy one at that.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower" the flower (with a male child voice and slightly echoed) introduced. At the same time, Ying's voice was heard repeating the words though with suspicions in her voice, making BoBoiBoy realise that they probably can't hear the dialogue and there were dialogue boxes instead. It still didn't explain why Fang moved Frisk while she was talking to him though.

"Golly! You must be new to the underground, aren't cha? Gee, someone oughta teach ya how things work here. I guess little old me will have to do" Flowey said as Ying repeated the dialogue.

"I'm feeling suspicious" Yaya's voice said.

"I'm pretty sure he's evil" Fang said. While the conversation between the outside players went on, BoBoiBoy noticed how tense Chara looked when the three found Flowey, as if she's being cautious or knew something was about to go wrong.

"What's wrong, Chara?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Something about him... Feels off, yet familiar. I don't actually remember" Chara said.

"Don't remember?" BoBoiBoy wondered.

"I don't remember what happened to me before this. All I remembered is my name... Oh and I'm... Neither a boy or a girl" Chara looked away, slightly embarassed at the last part.

"Eh!?" BoBoiBoy was so shocked he ignored the conversation between his friends in the outside world. Keeping the same expression, he then turned to Frisk.

"How about you, Frisk?" he asked. Frisk just turned their head and nodded.

"Hurry up and let's get this over with!" Flowey said, irritated at both Frisk (confused as to why they turned away) and BoBoiBoy's friends who were still discussing about Flowey, unable to figure out what went on with all the conversations. This shocked Fang and he immediately went forward into the conversation.

"Why did you assume I'd ask something like gender?" BoBoiBoy awkwardly asked.

"Your expression?" Chara said.

"Ready?" Flowey said before Fang continued the conversation. From the perspective of those within the game world, a small red heart shape appeared from Frisk's chest.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being" Flowey explained. Frisk started moving around though obviously not in control.

"We can move the SOUL" Fang's voice concluded. BoBoiBoy looked over to Chara, seeing them still kinda tense. He remembered about them not remembering but then they suddenly specified their gender.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but will grow strong if you gain a lot of LV" Flowey continued before BoBoiBoy could ask anything.

"Huh... Levelling up huh?" he assumed.

'What's LV?' Frisk's voice suddenly popped into BoBoiBoy's head.

"What the!?" he exclaimed.

"I can hear it too" Chara commented. Frisk turned slightly to them, surprised of their reaction.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" Flowey continued.

"What's the difference between Level and LOVE in this game, huh?" Fang's voice asked.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey continued while Ying continued reading the dialogue. Everyone else, both in and out of the game, were slightly suspicious of this but the only way to move on is to continue the conversation. Flowey then summoned five pellets floating behind him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets'" Flowey instructed.

"I don't thi-"

"Are you ready? Move around. Grab as many as you can!" before Chara could say anything, Flowey launched the pellets slowly towards Frisk's SOUL.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Fang held the controller, like the others were just as unsure as to whether trust Flowey or not but when the pellets went down towards the SOUL, he cautiously moved it towards the pellets.

Within the game world, Frisk moved towards the pellets cautiously as Fang did, BoBoiBoy and Chara watching nervously. The boy wondered if he can do anything at all. Heck, could he still use his powers at all?

"AAAHHH!" Frisk suddenly screamed in pain as soon as they touched one of the pellets right before the knelt on the ground. Flowey's face turned into a creepy looking face. BoBoiBoy and Chara could only watch in shock as Frisk, looked up to the flower, scared.

"Ah! What the!?" Gopal's panicked voice filled BoBoiBoy's ears.

"I knew it!" Ying said angrily.

"Their HP is only one left!" Chara noted.

"Wait... HP?" BoBoiBoy asked. Chara looked at him disbelievingly.

"Just look carefully at them. You could see the HP bar" Chara said. BoBoiBoy decided to look closely at the child and finally noticed that Frisk seemed to be trapped in a small white box surrounding them. Behind the box was Chara's name to the left of the label 'LV1' with the HP bar, mostly red and only a bit of yellow at the left end, the numbers saying '1/20', indicating Frisk is in danger.

"You IDIOT!" Flowey began.

"In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey then continued. BoBoiBoy can only frown at the flower. He was extremely angry at the flower for attacking an innocent child who knew nothing. Adu Du at least only threatened those who are already deeply involved enough. BoBoiBoy's friends in the real world had started panicking slightly (except Gopal, who was super panicked)

"I wish I could use my fire powers and burn you... Then you'll see" BoBoiBoy muttered.

"You have fire magic?" Chara was suddenly interested with BoBoiBoy's threats that went unheard by Flowey.

"M-magic?" BoBoiBoy switched his attention towards them.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey said as he summoned more 'pellets' surrounding Frisk.

"Damn it" Chara muttered angrily but then they heard BoBoiBoy muttering angrily about something while being covered with a fiery aura.

"You really do have fire magic... But it doesn't feel like it either" Chara commented. Frisk looked around them, also noticing BoBoiBoy's fiery aura.

"DIE!" Flowey shouted before giving out a maniacal laughter that even those in the outside world can hear.

"Eeeh! It's creepy" Ying commented, disgusted.

"We're gonna die!" Gopal exclaimed.

"More like BoBoiBoy is..." Ochobot muttered.

The 'friendliness pellets' that surrounded Frisk started closing in on them, with them, Chara and BoBoiBoy feeling completely helpless, especially the latter.

With Adu Du

Adu Du was very surprised that BoBoiBoy was seemingly absent. The programming on his machine ensured BoBoiBoy replaced the main playable character but obviously something went wrong. According to his machine, he WAS inside. What exactly happened?

Though what's amusing him right now was Flowey the Flower. Almost immediately the flower had almost killed Frisk, as Probe mentioned despite the ability to choose a name earlier in the game but Probe would not elaborate further ("Spoilers! Muehehehehe!" Probe said). Since Probe mentioned that, obviously Frisk will survive making Adu Du feel slightly disappointed. Then again BoBoiBoy would most probably fight back anyway. Or at least his friends.

But then, something else happened in his screen.

With BoBoiBoy

Suddenly, all the petals disappeared and Frisk's HP was full, surprising everyone, including Flowey.

"What just happened?" BoBoiBoy wondered before a fireball appeared nearby Flowey.

"That looks... Familiar" Chara noted. The fireball launched itself towards Flowey, hitting him and knocking him away.

"Familiar?" BoBoiBoy wondered.

"I... don't know" Chara said.

A large figure appeared before them, wearing a long purple robe with white long sleeves. Strangely it had a white goat head.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." said the figure that sounds like a woman with a motherly tone in her voice, confirming this 'person' is female at least. Her assurance was accompanied by a more peaceful music, as if also trying to reassure everything will be all right.

'She's... We're safe' Frisk thought.

"She saved us! Hooray!" Gopal's voice exclaimed.

BoBoiBoy smiled a little as they are safe for at least a while, depending on what the game decided to do.

"She... Has fire powers too" he commented silently. He then turned to Chara for their reaction. To their surprise, Chara had lost their threatening glare and looked at the goat woman with relief. Unlike Frisk, who seemed still shocked from earlier, Chara actually seemed happy seeing her. Their facial expression indicate Chara might have known this woman.

"You know her?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"I... No. But somehow I feel like as if everything will be fine... She feels like a mother" Chara explained while the goat woman introduced herself as Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS.

"Mother huh? But she's a goat" BoBoiBoy said, looking at Toriel talking to Frisk.

"So is she teaching us- I mean... Frisk... How to survive here?" BoBoiBoy then asked. Chara turned to him then scoffed.

"Better get ready... For the tu-Toriel" Chara smiled as they emphasised on the keyword of the pun. BoBoiBoy shortly blinked before laughing nervously. Chara seemed totally different from earlier. One minute they were giving threatening glares and suddenly they're a normal kid.

"I'll guide you through the catacombs" Toriel finished as the game put them back into the overworld view.

"Come with me now, my child" Toriel then said before she moved into the next area up ahead.

"Time for the tutorial- Oh..." Fang's voice began noticing the pun followed by snickering noises. BoBoiBoy, Chara and Frisk nearly laughed too at the pun.

"Okay, okay let's keep moving" Fang said irritatingly as he made Frisk move into the next room.

There, a new music piece started. The room walls were purple and there were a pile of leaves in front of them with a yellow glowing light at the edge. There were two staircases leading to a single room above it. Fang had Frisk approach it. Chara too went close.

" _The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling with you with determination. HP fully restored_ " Chara suddenly said. Yaya's voice also said the same thing. BoBoiBoy realised they can actually hear Chara's words. A menu then appeared in front of Frisk.

"And then we save the game" Fang said.

"Oh it's a save point" BoBoiBoy mused before Frisk moved up the stairs.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy..." as the three entered the next room (and Toriel started explaining about the puzzles), Chara called to BoBoiBoy.

"What is it?"

"Sorry about the glares and all" Chara said, embarassed.

"Uh... No need I guess" BoBoiBoy awkwardly answered.

"I was being cautious and all. Especially when I lost my memories, though I can kind of remember something else..." Chara continued slowly.

'What else did you remember?' the two heard Frisk's thoughts questioning Chara. Frisk had already moved around the room (Toriel already left the room) , Fang went to the sign. Chara then went to the sign as Fang made Frisk try interact with the sign.

" _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road_ " Chara read.

"Why did you come over just now?" Frisk asked.

"I felt like I was drawn to it" Chara simply answered as BoBoiBoy's friends figured out the sign's purpose was now null with the puzzle already solved by Toriel.

"By the way... Earlier about what you remembered..." BoBoiBoy started but then Fang moved Frisk to the next room, where Toriel had waited for them.

Fang then had Frisk (Chara) read the sign on the road and on the wall before moving on to Toriel.

"And about that... Aside from my name and some other stuff, I remembered... I was dead" Chara slowly said the last part.

"Wait what!?" BoBoiBoy exclaimed. Luckily no one heard him so he did not shock anyone else, save for Frisk who was a bit shocked by this but managed to keep their composure in front of Toriel.

"There was some plan between me and someone else... I don't remember all the details but I do remember our plan failed. When I woke up that was the first thing I remember- oh wait, gotta read those signs" Chara stopped as Frisk approached the signs by the levers Toriel marked for them.

As Frisk dealt with the levers (despite the earlier conversation, BoBoiBoy was surprised both he and Chara kind of knew as much as Frisk as to what Toriel had said to them), BoBoiBoy wondered if his presence here caused any big changes to the game, especially when he didn't even replace Frisk as the playable character.

The first time he got sucked into a video game, the game was simple enough. Them being there replacing the playable character was balanced by Probe and Adu Du replacing the game's villain.

When Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy and Gopal went into another game to save Papa Zola's wife, at least BoBoiBoy and Gopal were merely being player 2 and 3 in the game so the game's story was unaltered overall, save for the end when Mama Zila turned out to be the final boss and they brought her out too early (BoBoiBoy did wonder why his currently math teacher, Papa Zola did not say anything about it BEFORE then).

This game however, made BoBoiBoy an invisible companion, only to be seen by Frisk. Even Chara, despite being invisible can at least be heard via narrations. At least he can move freely now.

"Oh and yeah... That was about it" Chara came back and finished their earlier story. Toriel meanwhile congratulated Frisk for completing the puzzle.

"I wonder why exactly is she calling Chara 'my child' and not ask for their name?" Fang's voice asked.

"Now that you mention it, she also specifically said 'MY child' and that's a bit creepy" Gopal said.

"Don't tell me she's a kidnapper?" Yaya wondered.

As BoBoiBoy, Frisk and Chara started hearing all this, BoBoiBoy had started wondering about all they said.

'I don't know what to think of all this...' Frisk's voice entered his head.

"Chara what do you-huh?" BoBoiBoy noticed how Chara seemed both confused and slightly angry.

"No... She's not... I don't think so" they muttered, as if in denial.

'Chara?' Frisk mentally asked.

"Uh... I just... Sorry. I just felt like it" Chara said before Fang moved Frisk to the next room where they saw a dummy by the door to the next room. Everyone paid close attention to her words. The boys (and Ochobot), in particular were quite surprised of the option to interact with an opponent non-violently.

"We don't really have to fight huh?" BoBoiBoy mused to himself.

"I like that idea. We don't have to hurt anyone if we can go through the whole game like that" Yaya's voice said excitedly. As Fang continued the tutorial section, the screen flickered and Frisk's SOUL appeared on them but instead of being in a box, Frisk saw the dummy in front of green outlines of squares. A dialogue (which Chara narrates " _You encountered the Dummy_ ") box as well as smaller boxes that read 'FIGHT', 'ACT', 'ITEM' and 'MERCY' appeared. Frisk's left hand was held out on the 'Fight' option. The soundtrack also changed to an upbeat one. The kind that made them feel anticipated.

Chara slightly tensed at the sight of Frisk's hands on the 'FIGHT' button. However, Frisk's hands started moving to other options, putting both BoBoiBoy and Chara at slight ease. Fang picked the 'ACT' option and then the Dummy's name. Two options came up; 'Check' and 'Talk'

"We should simply talk to it" Yaya's voice urged.

" _You talk to the DUMMY_ " Chara then narrated after Fang selected the 'Talk option'. A few seconds passed and Chara continued, " _It doesn't seem much for conversation. TORIEL seems happy with you_ "

" _YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold_ " Chara then finished.

"That was easy" BoBoiBoy (as well as Fang's voice) said before Fang brought them back to the overworld view.

"Ah, very good. You are very good" Toriel commented as Chara and Frisk smile at the goat woman's praise.

"This is going to be a long game, isn't it?" BoBoiBoy wondered out loud, earning a questioning look from Chara.


End file.
